JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of the Verse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a popular manga from Shonen Jump and later Ultra Jump. The follows the journey of a member of the Joestar family on their various journies that take place across the multiple countries, multiple points in time and even multiple universes. Power of the Verse JoJo's Bizarre Adventure contains many weak characters in terms of sheer brute force with all of the high tier characters being City Block Level with other ranging from Wall Level to Small Building Level. Aside from a few other characters that are Town Level, City Level and even Island Level. The God Tiers of the verse are the characters that are High Universe Level and Universe Level+. In terms of speed feats, most of the characters fall into the MFTL speed since they are comparable to Silver Chariot which moved faster than a beam of light. Characters from Part One and early Part two are Hypersonic by comparing to Jonathan who reacted to a high-pressure water jet. * Stands: From Part 3 onward every major character possess the ability to summon a being known as a Stand. Stands are the physical manifestation of the user's soul that the user fights with. Unless they are bound to a physical object (Such as a vehicle or the user themselves) these are always invisible to all Non-Stand users. Stands have a vast array of abilities such as several forms of Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping. ** Stands come in various forms, Close Range Stands which are powerful but cannot move far from its user, Long Range Stands which are weaker but can travel further from its user, Automatic Stands which can move as far as it wants from its user and any damage that the Stand takes the user doesn't take, however, the Stands are predictable in nature, Bound Stands which are bound to physical objects which means that anyone can see and interact with them but the user can use them as an actual weapon to protect themselves and are typically bigger than other Stands, Colony Stands which are a group of small Stands that look identical which are much weaker, however, the user takes less damage when one his harmed because of the fact there are multiple Stands, these can range from six to one hundred and Sentient Stands which are Stands that the user can control but also can think for themselves and can come up with plans that the user might not have thought of while protecting. Character Profiles Part 1: Phantom Blood Jonathan (Manga).jpg|link=Jonathan Joestar (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Dio Brando (Manga).png|link=Dio Brando (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 2: Battle Tendency Kars.png|link=Kars (Canon, Composite)/Unbacked0 Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Daniel J. D'Arby.png|link=Daniel J. D'Arby (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Part 5: Golden Wind Formaggio.png|link=Formaggio (Canon)/Unbacked0 Pesci.png|link=Pesci (Canon)/Unbacked0 Melone.png|link=Melone (Canon)/Unbacked0 Carne.png|link=Carne (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 6: Stone Ocean Part 7: Steel Ball Run Johnny Joestar.png|link=Johnny Joestar (Canon)/Unbacked0 Mike O.png|link=Mike O. (Canon)/Unbacked0 Part 8: Jojolion Category:Unbacked0